Till Death Do Us Part
by pinoykat10
Summary: New kids, Logan&Chloe Carter, come to North Valley High School and meet Addison, the popular girl. Secret&Rumors are created, turning Addi's world inside--out.
1. New Kids

Prologue:

I sat in the dark room, alone. The silence was frightening, yet comforting. My ADHD kicked in. I stood up and stormed around the room. I was angry at myself. How could I let this happen? I walked toward the only source of light in the room, I digital clock. It was one forty-seven AM. I had been in the room for almost seven hours. I awaited the return of the beloved. Minutes passed like hours….

My name is Addison Marcus. I'm fifteen and a half years old. I guess your wondering what the hell I've been doing in this room for seven hours, alone, in the dark. Well, it all started six months ago, on my fifteenth birthday.

Chapter One: New Kids

I live in North Valley, New Mexico. A small town of made up of about 4,267 people. It's only a few miles outside Albuquerque. I go to North Valley High School (NVHS), a normal enough school, with normal enough people. There's the Jocks and Populars, the normal people that kinda-sorta know the populars, but still aren't popular enough, and the absolute social outcasts (A.K.A. dorks and emos). I guess I would fit in under the "popular" category. Of course, why would anyone want to read a stupid story about some snotty, popular girl? Well, all that is about to change.

On January 22nd, I was sitting in homeroom with my best friend, Ava Tang. We were talking about this new movie we saw with our other friends, Alyssa Mardge and Autumn Lee.

"Yea," Ava said, "that one part where Alice jumped on top of James and ripped his head off scared the living crap outta me!"

"Ava, you jumped out of your seat and spilled the freaking popcorn everywhere," I teased back. "Of course you were scared. Edward was dro—"

The Latin teacher, Mr. Murpee, interrupted me. "Class, I have a few announcements to make. The first; today is Miss Marcus' birthday!" Mr. Murpee pointed at me and the whole class applauded. I blew a few kisses and winked at a couple guys. "The second," the teacher continued, "we will be having two new students join the North Valley Freshman Family!" A wave of excitement fluttered through the class.

A boy with long bleach, blonde hair stepped into the class. I heard a few gasps. This boy was DROP DEAD handsome. He had on a dark green shirt and a leather jacket. It showed off his muscles. His jeans were perfectly fitted and faded, with a chain hanging from the side. He flipped his perfect hair out of his face and showed off his emerald eyes.

"Sup," he said. His voice was like music. It was harmonic and flowly, but at the same time it made him seem…hotter.

"Yes, you're… Mr. Carter?" Mr. Murpee asked.

"Yes, sir," the boy said. "Carter, Logan Carter." His eyes flickered towards me. I meant to turn away, to seem uninterested, but I couldn't stop looking. His looks strangled me and I was just a helpless little girl.

Finally, he walked towards the back of the class room. No, walked isn't the right word. Logan seemed to _float _as he made his way to the back of the classroom. He "landed" in the seat next to mine. I was completely speechless.

"Hey," Logan said.

"H-h-h-h—" I managed to stutter out. Ava wacked the back of my head and the rest of the words ran out of my mouth " – HEY! I'm Addison Marcus! Nice to meet you!"

Logan chuckled and I felt my face flush. I wanted to die.

"I'm Ava," my friend said. "Do you know the other new kid?"

He nodded. "My twin sister, Chole." He glanced over at me. "By the way, Happy Birthday." He smiled and turned to the front.

The bell rung and I ran outta the room before anyone else.


	2. Thoughts

I was the first one to first period. The teacher, Mrs. Coach, looked at me funny.

"Well you're here early, Addison."

"Uh, no traffic, I guess." I laughed silently at my joke. I took my seat in the third row. I leaned backwards, closed my eyes, and thought about Logan. _By the way… happy birthday… _kept popping into my mind. I tried to shake it. Suddenly, a gust of strong wind blew through the classroom. My eyes burst open and I nearly fell out of my chair. I looked around. Only a few more kids had entered the colorless classroom. One I didn't recognize; a girl sitting a few seats in front of me.

She had cherry blonde hair that was down to her shoulders. It was perfectly straight, except for a few curls here and there. It looked so soft. I wanted to pet it. I wanted to go up there and just chop it off to use as my own personal blanket!

She whipped her head around and stared at me with these intense blue eyes. They were a strange shade, like a dark midnight sea blue. I felt like I could swim in them. A few freckles were spotted across the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were pinkish, but other than that, she was as pale as Logan.

"Addi?" Autumn was suddenly next to me. "ADDISON?!"

"Whoa! What?!" I said. The girl turned back around. I sighed.

"What happen?" Ava said from behind me.

"I don't…" my sentence was drowned out by the late bell.

*****

After the first three classes, lunch began. I sat down with my friends. Alyssa was talking about the Carter twins. I found out "Blondie" was Logan's sister, Chloe.

"Chloe is REALLY pretty," Alyssa said. "Maybe she could join the 'A Squad.'"

"No way," Autumn said. "Chloe does not start with an 'A.' Wait…"

Ava left Autumn in her blondeness and explained to Alyssa. "See, back when Addi and I were in Kindergarten, all the boys liked us. We became, like, best friends, right? We were known as the "A Team." In the 3rd grade, we met Alyssa. She claimed to have had twelve boyfriends before. We then agreed to only let pretty girls whose name starts with an 'A' be one of…_us_." Ava sighed while she reminisced.

Last year, in the eighth grade, Alyssa moved her from Miami. She had perfectly tan skin and the prettiest brunette hair. We BEGGEED her to join. She was so down-to-earth and casual. Eventually, Ava and Autumn rubbed off on her, so now she is kinda… well, like them! Since then, she's grown paler.

"…Logan is BEASTIN'," Ava said as I got back into the discussion.

"Yea," I said. "Maybe he'll get into the Green Team. I heard Eric talking about it in Government."

The Green Team is a couple of smokin' jocks who has girls falling head over heels for them. Eric Gomez is kinda like the president of the group. Ava claimed, they're going "steady," if only going steady meant staring at him at his locker during the passing period.

Anyway, while the other girls continued ramble about Eric, lipgloss, and other mindless junk, my mind wandered off. I had a strange feeling about the Carter twins. _Why was I suddenly speechless when Logan walked in? I'm usually cool around guys. And the cold air in English? Oh, boy CHOLE! Her eyes are scary as HELL. I mean, their pretty… pretty frightening._

"Addi! ADDI!"

My thoughts blurred and I was back to reality. Alyssa was shaking my shoulders. I blinked a couple times.

"C'mon! We'll be late for Biology," she said.

I stood up and looked at the table. My other friends had already left. I picked up my untouched lunch and left Alyssa behind as I wasled away to fourth period.

Chapter Two: Thoughts


End file.
